Faithfully: A DBZ SongFic
by Eric Jacobson
Summary: A V/B SongFic. Cell has been defeated, and Vegeta returns home... To the tune of one of the most awesome songs in history! Journey Rules!


Ranma ½ SongFic - Silent Luciditiy

"Faithfully"  
A DBZSongFic by Eric Jacobson  
To the tune of "Faithfully" by Journey  
[Visit This Fic's Home Site][1] (http://RanchoRelaxo99.tripod.com/lounge/index.html)  


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to DBZ. If I did, that would rock! But sadly, I don't, so don't sue me. Also, I don't own any rights to the song, either, though it IS one of my favorites. It would kick booty if I did own part of it, though...

*** 

Author's Note: Can't get enough of the Vegeta-Bulma angle. I love it to death. So here I am, yet again, venturing into that lovable pair's lives and creating yet another sappy moment of pure, silly, out and out love. I was in the mood to write a new fic, and it's been a while since I've done a SongFic, so here's the result. Please enjoy.  
  
c/~ - Musical note, denotes song lyrics.

*** 

The journey back to Capsule Corp. Headquarters was a long one for Vegeta. He resolved to take his time and give his body a much needed break. He was weary from his final blast, an energy wave consisting of nearly everything the Saiyan Prince had left, all directed in one Gallet Gun beam straight at Cell. It was then that Gohan, Kakkarot's brat, had finished the Genetic Nightmare off for good.  
  
He still couldn't understand why Kakkarot had done what he did, and it bothered him. 'How could he give his life without fear like that? Why did he? Was it really worth that kind of sacrifice to save this pathetic rock?' His thoughts raced as he floated back to his home. Eventually, his thoughts turned to his son, and the boy's mother. And in an instant, he saw part of the reason Kakkarot did what he did. He, too, had a wife and son, and he gave his life to protect them.  
  
Feeling a bit stronger, he increased his pace, eager to get back to the woman who was waiting for him. The aqua haired, blue eyed, brainiac pain in the ass woman he called his mate. And he couldn't wait to see her...  


*** 

c/~ c/~ c/~  
Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind  
Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sendin' all my love  
Along the wire  
c/~ c/~ c/~

***

Bulma stared out of the living room window. She knew in her heart that the conflict with Cell was finally over. The Earth had stopped shaking, and the electric shock of anxiety that was present before was no longer being felt in the atmosphere. Cell had to be dead. And that meant that he... No, They... would come home.  
  
She thought of her son, the baby she held in her arms at that very moment. She thought of the handsome, strong young man that the baby would become someday. Little Trunks was asleep, unaware of what was happening. He'd slept through most of the final battle with Cell. Bulma looked at her son and smiled.  
  
And now, both her son and his father would be returning home. Or at least she hoped. She had no clue that Goku was gone, and no idea if anyone else had perished in the chaos. But in her heart she knew that Vegeta and Trunks would return to her.  
  
She turned her gaze to the evening sky just outside the window. The dark clouds that covered the Earth while Cell was still alive had gone as quickly as they had come, and the brilliant hues of red, blue, orange and purple returned. Bulma looked to the horizon, anxious to see the silouette that would be the man she loved, returning to her...

*** 

c/~ c/~ c/~  
They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
It's been you and me  
And lovin' a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh girl you stand by me  
I'm forever yours...faithfully...  
c/~ c/~ c/~

***

It was late evening when Vegeta finally reached Capsule Corp. Exhausted, he nearly collapsed into a heap when he tried to land on his balcony. He fell to one knee, but managed to pick himself back up and open the door to his room. Slowly he made his way to his bed. After months away from it fighting the Androids and Cell, the year in the Time Chamber, and all the other things he had been through, it looked so inviting.  
  
"No." He said to himself. "Not yet. I should get a shower, and I do have someone to see..." He started to get himself ready for a nice hot shower, being careful not to make any noise. He didn't want anyone to know he had returned just yet. He made his way to the bathroom unnoticed, locked the door, turned on the water, and began what he felt would be the most relaxing shower of his entire life.  
  
A few moments later, Bulma was passing by the bathroom on her way to her room. She stopped, hearing the water running inside. She knew that her father was at the corporate building taking care of business lost on the Cell incident, and she had just left her mother downstairs watching baby Trunks. Confused, she knocked and called through the door. "Hey! Who's in there? Dad? Did you come home early?" When she got no reply, she sighed and returned to the living room.  
  
Several minutes later, Vegeta poked his head out of the bathroom. When he was satisfied that noone was around, he made a mad dash for his own room to get into something comfy. Then he was planning on making a bit of a grand entrance and surprise his mate. As he pulled his training outfit on, he smiled and thought of how happy the little Earthling girl would be... 

***

c/~ c/~ c/~  
Circus life  
Under the big top world  
We all need the clowns  
To make us smile  
Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am  
Lost without you  
  
And being apart ain't easy  
On this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy  
Of rediscovering you  
Oh girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours...faithfully   
c/~ c/~ c/~

***

Bulma finished putting Baby Trunks to bed and walked out onto her balcony. Leaning over the rail, she looked back to the horizon again, waiting for a sign that her Saiyan Prince would come home to her. She prayed that this time he wouldn't disappear, like he did just as Trunks was being born. Sure, he became a Super Saiyan on that little outing, but he had left her behind. She worried that it might happen again.  
  
Behind her, just above the doorway, Vegeta floated against the wall of the building. He looked down at the woman who was watching, waiting for his return. Smiling, he floated downwards and landed on the balcony. He walked up behind her and powered up his Ki slightly, being careful not to startle her.  
  
Feeling a warm breeze from behind her, Bulma felt strangely at ease all of the sudden. She smiled, which was something she rarely did after Vegeta had left the first time. As the warm breeze increased, she felt a strong sense of comfort and shelter. On a whim, she turned around. And there she found the source of the warmth.  
  
"Is this a dream? Could that really be you, 'Geta?"  
  
The proud Saiyan warrior handed her a rose and reached out to touch her cheek. "Yes, my love it's me. I won't be leaving you again."  
  
"Are you sure this time, 'Geta? I don't think I could handle that again, and with Trunks, that makes it harder, and..." She never got to finish, since Vegeta had placed two fingers over her lips. Shock overcame her as she saw Vegeta reach into his pocket and pull out a small box, then as he dropped to one knee in front of her.  
  
"No more disappearing acts, no more being alone at all. Bulma, will you marry me?"

***

c/~ c/~ c/~  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Faithfully, I'm still yours  
I'm forever yours  
Ever yours...faithfully   
c/~ c/~ c/~

***

A single tear made it's way down Bulma's cheek. Was he really doing this? She looked at the ring. It was huge by engagement ring standards, the diamond must have been at least 2 carats. "Vegeta... You can't be... Are you...?"  
  
"Serious? Of course I am, Bulma. I want you to be my wife. Forever."  
  
It didn't take her long to come up with an answer. This time, he had come home. And he had come home to stay. He was becoming more of the Prince she had wished for all those years. Her answer was easy.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Vegeta slipped the ring onto her finger, and they embraced in a kiss that held the same power as what it had taken to finish off Cell. The Earth may not have shaken, the sky may not have turned black, and the world wasn't about to end. But the power of the love these two shared was felt around the world. Nothing could take it away anymore...  
  
***  
  
Yay! My first V/B SongFic! Second R Time! Visit the [Home Site][1], read my other fics!  


   [1]: http://RanchoRelaxo99.tripod.com/lounge/index.html



End file.
